Venganza
by FiraLili
Summary: /EN PARO, HASTA NUEVO AVISO/
1. Chapter 1

**Hola… este fic esta dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas… Melissa!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenecen ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

Venganza.

Hermione Granger estaba llorando ahogando sus sollozos en su almohada, sus compañeras de cuarto estaban profundamente dormidas desde hace ya varias horas, pero ella no podía lloraba desconsoladamente, lo odiaba definitivamente lo odiaba, lo odiaba por haberle robado el corazón para luego rompérselo, lo odiaba por haberle dicho palabras de amor para luego dedicarle palabras de odio, lo odiaba por haberla enamorada para luego engañarla yendo con otra y lo odiaba aun mas porque ella se había enamorado perdidamente de el, de su rubio de ojos grises, si ella se había enamorado del petulante, engreído y hurón de Draco Malfoy.

-Te odio, te odio, maldigo el día en que me enamore de ti- susurro entrecortadamente debido a sus lágrimas.

Mientras seguía llorando recordó el día en que empezó su maldito tormento y dulce ensueño.

***Flash Back***

-Estupido Ron tuvo que olvidar que hoy era mi cumpleaños- decía una castaña muy enojada.

Tan enojada y encimada en sus pensamientos que al doblar en la esquina no se dio cuenta que había una persona delante de ella y chocando con esta inevitablemente.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención… no te v…- se disculpaba, pero sus palabras se perdieron en el viento, cuando se dio cuenta contra quien había chocado- Malfoy…

-Granger, Granger no te enseñaron tus libros a que cuando caminas debes mantener tu cerebrito concentrado y tu vista al frente- comento arrogante, mientras metía ambas manos en sus bolsillos dándole un aspecto mas relajado y ¿sexy?.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento, lo observo fijamente debía decir que no estaba nada mal, su cabello rubio caía rebelde por su cara dándole un aspecto salvaje, sus ojos grises fríos pero calculadores y para rematar una anatomía perfecta, quien podría despreciar semejante espécimen.

-Y a ti dudo que los libros te hayan enseñado algo, hurón- le enfrento con un tenue color rojizo que adornaba su rostro.

Draco sonrió de lado, ¿siempre tenia una respuesta para todo? Se acerco a ella se inclino para quedar a su altura, mientras de susurraba.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, pequeña sabelotodo- susurro, alejándose de su rostro.

Hermione abrió los ojos consternada, como podría ser que su mejor amigo y la persona de la cual estaba enamorada no se acordara de su cumpleaños, pero en cambio su peor enemigo y al cual odiaba si se acordara, cuanto mas cruel podría ser el destino con ella ¿o tal vez no?

-¿Cómo sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños?- pregunto confundida.

-Hay cosas que son mejor guardarse para uno mismo ¿no crees?- le contesto, emprendiendo su camino de nuevo pasando a un lado de ella- _Hermione_.

Hermione quedo paralizada, Malfoy la había llamado por su nombre, este día no podría ser mas raro, se volteo para aclararle a Malfoy que no la llamara por su nombre, pero al voltearse no lo encontró; solo un pasillo vació, al igual que su corazón.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- se pregunto a si misma, volviendo a retomar su camino, ya sin acordarse porque estaba molesta.

Desde aquella conversación que había tenido con Draco la relación había cambiado para bien, y le siguieron muchas mas conversaciones, en la biblioteca, pasillos, etc, el único detalle que cuidaban es que nadie los viera, aunque ellos se trataran mejor, tenían que mantener su reputación…

Pero todo cambio una noche mientras daban su ronda nocturna de prefectos, claro que con Draco Malfoy, el había sido asignado como su compañero de ronda, ella no objeto nada, aun que siempre acabaran discutiendo como en esos momentos.

-Por supuesto, solo fue un pequeño descuido- contesto la castaña con el seño fruncido.

-Aja claro- susurro el algo molesto- sabes que el pelo de zanahoria se le olvido que hoy te nombraban premio Anual- contraataco.

-Draco que tu te acuerdes es una cosa, pero no por eso debes de molestar a Ron- dijo molesta.

-Claro solo por que estas enamorada de el le perdonas todo- le soltó con un tono de amargura que Hermione no pudo descifrar.

Hermione se freno confundida siempre discutían por cualquier cosa, mayormente de Ron y que siempre olvidaba todo, pero nunca en ninguna discusión que salía al tema el pelirrojo Draco jamás le había echado en cara su enamoramiento por el.

-¿Draco?- pregunto algo aturdida, se acerco a el quedando a unos centímetros de el.

Draco se erizo al sentir tan cerca de Hermione, durante estas semanas la Gryffindor se había colado a su corazón, no se dio cuenta cuando sucedió, pero al final siempre es el mismo resultado, estaba enamorado de ella, no sabia como reaccionaria ella si lo supiera, de lo que si estaba seguro es que no quería perderla y el siempre tenia lo que quería, pero no podía ¿o tal ves si?

Hermione estaba muy consternada, Draco había estado actuando extraño estos últimos días y eso la preocupaba.

-¿Draco que te suced…- Hermione no termino la pregunta, pues unas manos ciñeron sus hombros, empujándola a la pared, acorralándola evitando así que escapara- Draco- exclamo con sorpresa y temor al sentir tan cerca de Draco, coloco sus manos en el pecho de el, evitando aun mas el acercamiento.

Draco no contesto, solo miraba fijamente esas orbes castañas que lo había embrujado, Hermione desvió la vista ruborizada ante la intensa mirada gris de el, pero Draco sujeto firmemente su barbilla alzándola cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos se estremecieron, ella por inercia cerro sus parpados ocultando sus ojos castaños aun sabiendo que no debía, el acerco su rostro rozando sus labios contra los de ella pidiendo permiso, ella se lo concedió entreabriendo sus labios, Draco no la hizo esperar mas y unió sus labios con los de ella, fue un beso delicado y sin prisa, Draco dejo que sus manos bajaran a la cintura de la castaña ciñéndola delicadamente pero firme, ella paso sus manos del pecho de el a su cuello, por unos instantes ambos dejaron pasar el tiempo por un momento dejaron sus nombres aun lado, solo por un momento dejaron su careta, para revelar sus sentimientos, prohibidos para ambos. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario ambos se separaron, cuando sus ojos se abrieron encontrándose en ese momento la realidad cayo sobre ellos como un balde de agua helada, Hermione retiro sus manos del cuello de este intentando apartarse cosa que no pudo por dos manos que la tenían fuertemente agarrada de la cintura.

-Draco suéltame- ordeno ella, con una voz impropia de ella.

-No- fue la única palabra que logro salir de su boca.

-Draco no entiendes- le dijo ella intentando sin mucho éxito apartarse.

-No, tú eres la que no entiende, no te dejare ir eres mía, solo mía y nadie podrá tocarte, estas marcada, una marca invisible pero marcada- le susurro, mientras una mano viajaba de su cintura a su barbilla sujetándola de nuevo para evitar que ella apartara la vista.

-Draco Malfoy suéltame ahora mismo- le ordeno enojada por el atrevimiento de este al decir que ella era de su propiedad como si fuera un objeto- no soy un objeto para decir que soy tuya.

-Lo se, lo se mi pequeña sabelotodo, pero también se que eres mía, totalmente mía- le dijo mientras se inclinaba robándole un beso, la soltó alejándose de ella- y sabes que se también...- empezó decir ladeando su rostro para verla, a ella con sus mejilla arreboladas y ojos brillantes observándole con enojo pero un deje de curiosidad- que me dará pena el pobre imbecil que se atreva a tocarte- le susurro mientras una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, emprendiendo el camino hacia sus dormitorios.

Hermione solo atino a obsérvale irse, cuando el desapareció de su vista resbalo hasta el suelo quedando sentada con la espalda apoyada el la pared y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-Estupido corazón- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

***The End Flash Back***

Hermione solo sollozo un poco más fuerte ante el recuerdo del primer beso que Draco le dio, pero las palabras de el ese día no las tomo enserio hasta una semana después del incidente, cuando por fin el pelirrojo se le declaro pero ya era demasiado tarde.

***Flash Back***

La joven Gryffindor estaba desayunado tranquilamente hasta que llegaron sus dos amigos discutiendo de algo que no alcanzaba a oír, hasta que estuvieron más de cerca.

-Vamos no seas cobarde hombre, no es tan difícil- decía su amigo de cabello azabache, mirada verdusca que se notaba detrás de sus anteojos y una cicatriz en forma de rayo que lo identificaba ante toda la población mágica como el niño que vivió, si era su gran amigo Harry Potter que venia discutiendo con el pelirrojo.

-Claro como tu no eres el que va a hacer el ridículo- protesto en un susurro que Hermione alcanzo a oír.

-¿Y porque harías el ridículo Ron?- pregunto ella, sin enterarse de nada.

Ron solo se quedo estático, empezando a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-Yo... pues… tu… yo… eres… no…- decía el pelirrojo.

Hermione solo se le quedo viendo con el entrecejo fruncido levemente.

-Ron será mejor que te sientes a desayunar- le susurro Harry.

El solo asistió con la cabeza sentándose al lado derecho de la castaña que aun lo miraba con entrecejo fruncido, Harry en cambio se sentó al lado izquierdo de ella, quedando Hermione en medio de ambos muchachos, ambos muchacho empezaron a servirse el desayuno, mientras que la castaña continuaba con el suyo, cuando los tres hubieron acabado con su desayuno, ella se levanto pero fue detenida por una mano que la sujeto de la muñeca, cuando busco la persona que la había detenido se encontró con dos ojos azules que la miraban con algo que no supo identificar.

-¿Ron que pasa?- pregunto con curiosidad.

Ron se sonrojo al ver la mirada de ella concentrada en el.

-Bueno veras, yo quisiera decirte… que yo… yo… bueno…- decía intentando buscar las mejores palabras para expresar el gran amor que sentía hacia ella.

-Ron vamos dímelo ya, no es algo malo ¿o si?- pregunto esta vez mas preocupada.

-No no es nada malo, es que yo… yo… yo estoy…- intentaba decir pero las palabras se le atoraban a mitad de su garganta era demasiado frustrante.

-¿Ron?

-Maldición, ¡lo que quiero decir es que me gustas!- grito llamando la atención de todos en el gran comedor y en especial de un rubio que estaba saliendo del gran comedor en ese momento para ir a su primera clase.

Hermione se ruborizo ante la Confesión de su amigo, también por que todas las miradas habían caído sobre ella esperando la respuesta de ella.

-Yo… yo…- ahora era ella a la que no le salían las palabras, cuanto había deseado escuchar esas palabras, lastima que ahora su corazón latiera por otra persona.

Ron la miraba, esperando la respuesta de su compañera, nervioso, ansioso, ¿preocupado?

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Ron, al borde del colapso.

-Sigue esperando Weasley, porque ella es mía- se oyó que alguien decía a espaldas de ellos.

Todo aquel que estaba en ese momento en el Gran comedor contuvieron una exclamación de asombro al ver quien había dicho eso, el aludido se giro encantándose con un rubio, ella simplemente no se volteo sabiendo de antemano quien era en quien había dicho semejante barbaridad.

-¿Malfoy?- cuestiono Ron, con cara de no creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Así es Weasley o ¿esperabas a alguien mas?- pregunto irónico.

-Malfoy de que hablas, Hermione nunca se acercaría a nadie como tu- le exclamó.

-Si tanto lo crees, ¿porque no le preguntas a ella?- le insito con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Hermione?- pregunto Ron.

Ella no contesto enseguida se levanto tranquilamente camino hacia la salida, nadie se movió ni intento detenerla, cuando llego al marco de la puerta se volteo.

-No Ron, no "soy de el"- dijo con ironía haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño y Ron sonriera- pero tampoco tuya.

Con esas palabras salio del comedor a su primera clase.

***The End Flash Back***

Hermione se destapo la cara, sus ojos estaban rojos pero por la oscuridad que la rodeaba no era posible verlos, ante el ultimo recuerdo no puedo evitar sonreír, esa vez fue única y divertida… pero le duro poco ya que después la traiciono, suspiro y abrazo su almohada, no quería seguir soñando no quería seguir sufriendo no quería seguir amándolo, Malfoy pagaría y ella disfrutaría… venganza clamaría.

¿The End?

**¿Les gusto? XD si les gusto lo continuare… pero necesito muchos ****Reviews n_n, espero su respuesta…**

**FiraLili.**


	2. La venganza comienza

**Hola!!! Gracias por todos sus reviews me dieron mucho animo para seguir bien aquí tienen el segundo capitulo. **

_**Venganza.**_

**La venganza comienza. **

Hermione se levanto con dolor de cabeza se había desahogado hasta el alba, sus ojos castaños antes vacíos ahora tenían un brillo desafiante y peligroso, una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

-"Malfoy desearas no haberme conocido"- pensó ella.

Se reincorporo de su cama y corrió sus cortinas, era hora de empezar su dulce venganza pero necesitaría ayuda.

-Lavander- susurre mirando a la muchacha que estaba frente de ella.

-Ah, bueno días Hermione- le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa que vacilo ante la cara de Hermione- ¿pasa algo?

-Lavander necesito que me ayudes en algo- le pidió con unos ojos suplicantes.

-Claro- le contesto sentándose en la cama junto a ella- ¿En que?

-En una venganza- le dijo con una sonrisa que no podía ser algo bueno.

-¿Venganza? ¿Contra quien? ¿Por qué?- pregunto de sopetón sorprendida ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Si… contra Malfoy- respondió decidida.

-¿Contra Malfoy? ¿Qué no era tu novio?- pregunto ella sin pensar.

Hermione ante lo mencionado bajo la vista y apretó sus manos contra su bata, Lavander la miro confundida ante tal acción.

-Rompimos… él muy estupido me engaño- respondió con voz ronca.

-¿Con otra?- pregunto molesta.

-Aparte- respondió.

-¿Cómo que aparte?

-Que aparte de que me engaño me restregó en la cara que yo… que yo era una apuesta- término en un susurro.

Lavander ahogo un grito de indignación, ahora lo entendía miro a Hermione pensó que estaba llorando pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando ella levanto la cara con una sonrisa en sus labios… una sonrisa triunfante.

-Pero esta vez él será que sufra, el que suplique… él que derrame lagrimas- dijo con una determinación digna de una Gryffindor.

Lavander sonrió era la primera vez que veía a la Leona Hermione tan decidida.

-¿Entonces que me ayudaras?- pregunto la castaña.

-Eso ni se pregunta, vamos hacerle la vida imposible a Malfoy ¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Bien el primer paso será darle celos pero para eso necesitaría a…- miro a su compañera- yo entenderé que si después no me quieres ayudar.

-¿Vamos dime a quien?

-A Ron- dijo en un susurro, donde Lavander se quedo paralizada- yo se que estas enamorada de el, por eso te digo que si no quieres yo puedo elegir a otro pero prefiero que sea él.

Lavander se levanto, camino dos pasos empezó a reflexionar… cuando hubo llegado a una conclusión se volteo y la encaro.

-Esta bien pero con una condición no te lo enamores es mió- le dijo en tono juguetón.

Hermione se levanto de la cama y corrió a abrazar a su amiga, esta correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Y bien cuando iniciamos?- le pregunto Lavander.

-Hoy mismo- dijo y le comunico el plan que ya había trazado.

Ante cada palabra que pronunciaba la castaña la pelinegra sonreí, enserio Hermione quería venganza.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Hermione.

-Perfecto, ahora solo falta que Ron acepte- le dijo Lavander.

Apenas dijeron esas palabras se vistieron en tiempo record y se apresuraban a bajar para esperar al pelirrojo, el tiempo pasaba y Ron no bajaba las chicas ya se estaban empezando a desesperar pero en ese momento bajo Ron junto a Harry, cuando ellos las localizaron se sorprendieron al ver a Lavander junto a su amiga.

-Hermione que pasa…-intento preguntar el pelinegro pero fue callado por la voz de ella.

-Harry en otro momento necesito hablar con Ron a solas, te podrías adelantar luego de alcanzamos ¿por favor?- pidió la castaña.

Harry miro a su amigo, este solo alzo sus hombros así que Harry no tuvo más remedio que ir a desayunar solo por el momento. Cuando vieron que Harry ya no estaba a la vista entre las dos agarraron a Ron por los brazos y lo arrastraron hasta unas butacas alejadas de oídos ajenos.

-Bien Ron no vamos a ir con rodeos necesitamos tu ayuda- le dice de sopetón Hermione dejando perplejo al pelirrojo.

-Seguro ¿Pero en que necesitan mi ayuda?- pregunta curioso.

Hermione intercambia una mirada con Lavander y asienten al mismo tiempo mientras miran fijamente a Ron, Hermione respira hondo antes de empezar a relatarle lo que estaba pasando después de varios Petrificus Totalus de parte d Hermione para impedir que Ron fuera a descuartizar a Malfoy término de contar todo hasta el plan que habían maquilado.

-¿Y bien aceptas?- pregunto Hermione nerviosa.

-Claro que acepto pero cuando termine esta venganza le romperé esa linda cara que tiene- contesto.

-Entonces la fase uno comienza ahora- les dijo la castaña con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Los tres se miran entre si con complicidad… la venganza es dulce ya la estaban saboreando.

Draco Malfoy estaba en el gran comedor desayunando pero con su mirada concentrada en las puertas de roble.

-Ni rastros de Granger- susurra y en su rostro se forma una sonrisa prepotente- seguro que sigue en cama llorando.

Pero todo eso se fue en un soplo de viento cuando dicha persona entra al comedor junto a un pelirrojo… muy juntos a su parecer, Draco la observo detenidamente intentando ver en sus rasgos algún signo de cansancio, de mala noche u ojos rojos pero nada estaba tan perfecta como siempre.

-Rayos- dijo molesto, se levanto de la mesa y salio del Gran comedor a su primera clase que para fortuna o infortuna le tocaba con los Gryffindors.

Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta cierto rubio fue que era observado por tres personas que al verlo irse así no pudieron mas que intercambiar miradas llenas de complicidad.

-Bien ahora la segunda parte de la fase uno- dijo Hermione.

Tanto como Lavander y Ron asistieron pero ante todo se dieron un buen desayuno en el momento que acabaron en ves de ir a la primera clase que comenzaba en 5 minutos Ron y Hermione se perdieron rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor dejando sola a Lavander que junto a Parvati se dirigieron a clases mientras que la pelinegra la ponía al tanto de todo para que la ayudara en esta parte y esta acepto gustosa… tal vez podrían ser unas bocas flojas pero cuando alguien pedía ayuda ellas respondían por algo estaban en la casa de Gryffindor. Cuando entraron al aula pudieron observar con alivio que Malfoy ya se encontraba ahí, así que sutilmente se sentaron detrás de él pudieron observar que Malfoy estaba bastante irritado y ante eso no pudieron evitar que una sonrisa se curvara en ambos rostros… pero esto fue interrumpido por la profesora McGonagall entro al aula para empezar su clase de Transformaciones… bien es hora de poner en practica el plan de Hermione.

-Profesora McGonagall ¿puede venir un momento?- pidió la pelinegra.

Esta aunque confundida se acerco al pupitre de su alumna.

-Dígame señorita Lavander- pidió ella.

-Pues vera mi compañera Hermione- ante el nombre Draco se tenso- se sintió indispuesta para venir a clase al parecer algo le cayo mal en el desayuno- le comento Lavander inocentemente- pero como insistía en venir Ron se tuvo que quedar con ella para que descansara.

-Entiendo no se preocupe y gracias por informarme, solo asegúrese que le llegue la tarea a ellos- le aclaro la profesora.

-Yo me encargo de eso- le informo.

McGonagall se volteo para empezar así su clase… y Lavander aprovecharía para seguir el plan.

-Pobre Hermione espero que no sea nada grave- comento Parvati como si nada.

-Naa, Hermione no se sentía mal- dijo Lavander.

-¿Qué? ¿Y porque no vino?- pregunto ella como si de verdad quisiera saberlo.

-Pues aquí entre nostras yo creo que Hermione se fue con Ron ha hacer cosas indebidas- dijo ella maliciosamente.

-No- soltó ella con fingida sorpresa.

-Si- afirmo su amiga.

Mientras ellas seguían hablando de eso, él rubio que tenían adelante ya había pasado el limite de su paciencia una rabia lo estaba consumiendo no sabia bien el motivo pero desde que mencionaron a Hermione y a Ron en una misma frase su ira apareció.

Cuando la campana sonó Draco no espero mas arrojo todas sus cosas a su mochila y salio hecho un basilisco del salón ante esta reacción las pelinegras no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada ante la mirada confundida de todos los presentes. En cada clase que para suerte de las pelinegras y desgracia del rubio siempre les tocaba con los Slytherin, así que en cada clase Lavander le decía lo mismo que le dijo a la profesora McGonagall a los demás maestros; crispando los nervios de Draco.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me molesta estos?"- se preguntaba mentalmente Draco confundido- "Granger no significa nada para mi, solo era una maldita apuesta".

-Malfoy… Malfoy… ¡MALFOY!- grito Lavander.

Draco se sobresalto y fulmino con la vista a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- pregunto Draco de mal humor.

-Que grosero, solo quiero darte esto, te lo manda Hermione- le dijo. Y por si no lo has notado la clase termino hace 10 minutos.

Con esa declaración se marcho del aula dejando a Draco con la nota de Hermione, este lo abrió y al leer su contenido no pudo retener un gruñido de molestia.

-Estupida Granger ¿crees que con esto te podrás deshacer de mí? Pues estas equivocada, esta va a empezar.

Rompió la nota y tiro los pedazos, saliendo del aula directo a ver al premio anual. Cuando Draco se perdí en una esquina una sombra apareció.

-Cual predecible eres Malfoy… tu orgullo te llevara a la humillación.

Continuara.

**Espero que les haya gustado… si se preguntan por lo que decía la nota en el próximo capitulo se enteraran XD, espero recibir muchos reviews con la vez pasada…**

**Los quiere FiraLili.**


	3. Enfrendándote

**Hola!!! Gomen, gomen, perdonen la tardanza es que la prepa me tiene un poco aturdida y no había podido seguir escribiendo aparte sin contar que no tenia inspiración, bueno no las distraigo mas… lean. **

_**Venganza.**_

**Enfrentándote.**

-¡¿QUÉ!?

El grito de Harry se expandió por toda la sala común atrayendo las miradas curiosas que se posaron en el grupo que estaba hablando en una esquina, apartados de todos.

-Harry tranquilízate- pidió Hermione algo nerviosa.

-¡Como quieres que me calme después de lo que me dijiste!- volvió a gritar pero sin levantar tanto la voz.

-Bueno a todos nos sorprendió- respondió Lavander.

-Aun así debieron decírmelo desde un principio por su culpa estuve preocupado por Hermione pensando que en verdad se sentía mal- dijo refunfuñando Harry.

-Lo siento Harry pero no tuve tiempo era necesario actuar de inmediato disculpa por no avisarte- se disculpo Hermione apenada.

Harry se recostó en la butaca con el entrecejo fruncido, le molestaba que no le hubieran dicho pero lo que más deseaba era echarle una maldición imperdonable a Malfoy.

-Bueno dejando eso aparte ¿Qué harás, Hermione?- pregunto él.

Hermione un poco más relajada se permitió recostarse en la butaca con una sonrisa en los labios antes de contestar.

-Pues si mis cálculos no fallan- empezó con una sonrisa que decía "nunca fallan"- Dra… Malfoy no volverá a acercarse a mí, jamás.

-Sabes Hermione nunca debes decir jamás, porque jamás es amas con una J en frente- comento Ron.

El silencio se apodero del grupo mientras miraban a Ron con cara de WHAT, este al verse observado se sonrojo.

-Bueno… yo… esto… es que lo vi en la caja que mostraba cosas, la telecion- respondió arrebolado.

-Televisión, Ron- corrigió Hermione con la risa asomándose en cada palabra.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente antes que el grupo a excepción de Ron que rieran a carcajada limpia, atrayendo definitivamente la atención sobre ellos pero…

-Har… Harry Potter- susurro una pequeña de primer grado nerviosa.

Los ojos verdes esmeraldas se volvieron a ella haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara.

-Le… le man… mandan esto- dijo arrebolada.

Harry tomo el pergamino pero antes de agradecerle la niña se había ido corriendo.

-Huy una carta de amor- se burlo Ron.

Harry lo perforo con la mirada antes de desenrollar el pergamino para leerlo, al terminar alzo su rostro mostrando sorpresa.

-¿Qué dice, Harry?- pregunto Hermione ansiosa.

Él observo a Lavander y a Parvati con recelo.

-Lavander, Parvati no quisiera ser grosero pero nos dejarían a solas- pidió él.

Las pelinegras se miraron entre sí para luego asistir dejando al trió dorado solos, cuando ellas hubieron desaparecido por las escaleras, Harry miro a sus amigos fijamente.

-La nota es del profesor Dumbledore- susurro.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas asombrados.

-Pero no se preocupen, no es nada grave solo me cito para mañana- comento un poco más relajado.

Hermione y Ron asistieron con algo de temor pero no mencionaron nada, en eso Hermione se levanta sobresaltada.

-Ron, la ronda- exclamo alterada.

El pelirrojo se reincorporo del sillón, con una corta despedida para Harry salieron corriendo de la sala común bajo la atenta mirada de toda esta, Hermione y Ron corrían lo más rápido que podía pero la primera no tenía muy buena condición física así que Ron la tomo de la mano para hacer que avanzaran más rápido al llegar al lugar señalado se detuvieron entre risas y quejas sin soltarse de la mano, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia a cierto rubio que los estaba esperando con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-Granger- siseo una voz.

Ambos amigos voltearon a ver a Malfoy que se encontraba 2 metros de ellos, Hermione se tenso pero Ron apretó su mano a modo de apoyo, logrando tranquilizarla para poder llevar a cabo su plan, con una voz sorprendida ella se dispuso a llevarlo a cabo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- pregunto.

Ante esa pregunta Draco no pudo reprimir que el enojo empezara a brotar dentro de él.

-Si no mal recuerdo las rondas de prefectos- respondió molesto.

-Y si yo no mal recuerdo, te mande una nota el la que decía que yo no iba a seguir haciendo las rondas contigo y que Ron seria mi nuevo compañero- rebatió ella.

Las manos de Draco se crisparon intentando contener su rabia.

-Pues el premio anual no lo acepto- respondió con una sonrisa arrogante- yo me encargue de eso.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Eso es muy bajo huron- intervino Ron.

-No tanto como tu, al ser plato de segunda mesa como toda tu familia- respondió destilando veneno a cada palabra.

Ron avanzo decidió a liarse a golpes contra ese estupido rubio oxigenado pero…

-Ron no tiene caso- susurro Hermione derrotada mientras se ponía delante de Ron, dándole la espalda a Draco.

-Pero él… ¡Espera! ¿No tú eras la premio anual?- pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

Ella bajo la vista pues había rechazado la posición hace mucho.

-¿Qué no enteraste? Granger rechazo el puesto, dándoselo a Nott- se mofo él.

Ron se dispuso a avanzar de nuevo pero volvió a ser detenido por la castaña.

-No importa- le interrumpió- si el premio anual lo ha decidido no hay nada que hacer.

Con una mirada de rabia a Draco, Ron dejo caer sus brazos a los costados Hermione con una sonrisa se levantó en puntas dándole un beso a Ron en los labios o eso creyó Malfoy que desde donde estaba eso aparentaba, alejándose de la realidad. Hermione deposito un pequeño beso el la pecosa nariz de su mejor amigo mientras le susurraba.

-Todo salio según lo planeado, ahora es mi turno.

-Te cuidado- pidió Ron antes de separarse de ella e irse por el pasillo no sin antes mandarle una mirada asesina a cierto rubio cabreado.

Al desaparecer Ron por una esquina el silencio empezó a gobernar el lugar, con una media vuelta la castaña se enfrento al rubio.

-Bien que esperas, quiero acabar con esto rápido- replico mientras empezaba el recorrido.

Al pasar a un lado Draco atrapo su brazo ciñéndolo con fuerza, ella ahogo un quejido.

-Suéltame- ordeno molesta.

Él la soltó como si su piel quemara, ella le miro desafiante para luego emprender el recorrido siendo seguida por un desconcertado rubio. El camino fue largo y silencioso, Draco no podía entender el porque la había soltado miraba su mano con duda aun sentía un cosquilleo que no le desagradaba para nada… tal vez ella…

-Bueno acabamos, si me disculpas me retiro- anuncio Hermione rápidamente.

Draco que se hallaba meditando volvió a la realidad cuando la castaña ya se estaba yendo, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, ella se tenso al sentir él pecho de Draco en su espalda, se revolvió entre sus brazos intentando apartarlo.

-Suéltame, Malfoy- ordeno molesta mientras se seguía agitando.

Draco sonrió apretando más fuerte su agarre.

-¿O si no que? ¿Llamaras al pobretón ese?- pregunto susurrando directamente al oído de ella.

-No lo llames así- exclamo enojada y sonrojada.

Draco hundió sus dedos en la cintura de ella al ver como defendía al pelirrojo, Hermione bufo molesta mas no se replico si no que se revolvió más fuerte pero en unos segundos de sus labios escapo un quejido en el momento en que su espalda choco contra el frio muro de piedra, quedando atrapada entre esta y el pecho de Malfoy. Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de un tenue rojo cosa que no paso desapercibida por Draco que sonrío de lado.

-Sabes _Hermione _voy a besarte- le advirtió en un susurro peligroso.

Sus ojos se dilataron ante esas palabras, su boca se seco y su corazón se acelero… en su mente comprendió que tal vez no fue muy buena idea enfrentarlo… no aun.

-Draco…

Continuara.

**Perdón por dejarlo en este momento se que muchas me quieren matar pero les pido que todavía no XD jaja, espero les haya gustado.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Gracias por todos los review la verdad cuando empecé hacer este fic pensé que nadie lo leería y la verdad me siento bien al ver que ha sido de su agrado… ARIGATO!!!!**

**FiraLili**

**Hasta la próxima… Sayonara. **


End file.
